An Unlikely Match
by B9F8S5
Summary: Yup, Jackie meets the family, what will happen next?rnread and find out.Review.
1. Saved

Chapter 1- to the rescue.

I own nothng..

ARMAGEDDON 2004-

Charlie Haas has just confessed to Miss Jackie that he was cheating on her with Dawn Marie and told her that they were engaged, and the two(Dawn and Charlie) had a crying Jackie backed up in a corner, preparing to attack, until the crowd erupted with a mix of boos and cheers, The three turned round, to see Heidenreich running down the ramp with a steel chair in his hands.

He entered the ring, and whacked Charlie on the head wiht the chair, and chased Dawn out of the ring, he then aproached Jackie, and grabbed a microphone. He said...

"Jackie, look, you might think I'm just a scary freak, but I am everything but that, I am a caring individual, and you may realize that, look what I just did, I saved you from two idiots that were trying to harm you, and I know, that we had our past, but I want to start over, do you forgive me?" Heidenreich asked, as the crowd started chanting 'forgive him, forgive him'. Jackie then grabbed another microphone from the ringside person dude lady.

"Well, Jon, thanks for saving me, and yes, I do forgive you." Jackie said, extending her hand, Heidenreigh glady accepted it, as Theodore Long's music played.

"Now hold on just a minute playas, now Heidenreich, Jackie, I am just out here to let you know something, the both of you will be in action tis Thursday when we go to New Orleans, Louisianna, the main event will be an intergender tag team match, Charlie Haas and Dawn Marie will face the team of Miss Jackie and her partner, Heidenreich, oh, and you guys, please evacuate the ring now, the next match is about to start." Theosore said, as the two walked out of the ring.

BACKSTAGE...

"Jon, why'd you come save me:" Miss Jackie asked him, as they walked out of the curtain.

"Because, I have liked you for a long time, and hey, would you go out with me sometime?" Heidenreich asked her, nervousley.

"Of course I would, I've suprisingly been crushing on you for a while as well for weeks.'' Jackie said, kissing him on the cheek, causing the two to blush.

"Hey, you wanna go clubbing after the ppv is over?" Heidenreich asked her, as they started walking down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Yeah, sure, I was meeting Torrie and John Cena at the club later on, I was supposed to go with Charlie, but he went and cheated on me and fucked everything up, but now, i guess we're together, so you can come with me now." Jackie said, waving to Joy and the Big Show, who were sitting in the hallway, talking.

"Yeah, so, jackie, if you need somewhere to go tonight, my door will be open for you." Heidenreich said as they sat down at the canteen, watching the rest of the pay per view.

"No Prob, hey, I'm gonna run and tell Torrie that your comin with me tonight, can you tell me what happens?" Jackie asked, as the next match, the tag team championship started.

"You know it." Jon said, as Rene and Kenzo came out.

"Thanks." Jackie said, giving Jon a kiss on the lips, causing the two to blush, she then went down the hall to the Cena's locker room, John and Torrie's- they're married-

"YoYoYoYoYo, Jon, mind if I join ya?" John Cena said, walking over to him, as he just walked out of the gym, preparing for his match against Jesus for his United States championship.

"No, not at all." Jon said, as John sat down beside him.

" So, who's winning so far?" John said, starting up a conversation.

"Oh, Rey and Rob, Rey just hit Rene with a powerbomb, and Rob hit Kenzo with a crossbody, Hiroko tried to interfiere, but you now the storline and all, Torrie came running down to beat the shit out of Hiroko." Jon (Heidenreich) said, laughing about how scared Hiroko looked when she saw Torrie Wilson-Cena running down the ramp, steel chair in hands.

"Yeah, you know how things get, hey, by the way, where's Jakks?" John asked, as Rey finally hit the 6.1.9 on Dupree.

"Oh, she actually just went to find you guys, she wanted to telly ou two that I'm going clubbing with you guys instead of Charlie." Jon said, as Rey pinned Rene 1-2-3 for the win.

"Oh, damn, she's probly gonna arrive here in a minute panicking that we weren't in the locker room, yelling that we've suddenly dissapeared." John said, causing the two laugh. They laughed until they heard Jackie's yells from down the hallway.

"Dude, I'm gonna hide, and then jump out at her when she's all panicking." John(Cena) said, running behind a curtian.

"Jon, help, John and Torrie are missing, they aren't in thier locker room, Oh God, They've dissapeared off the face of the Earth, God NO!! WHY DO THIS TO ME!!!! AHHH! and John's match is next, what about the title,and..." Jackie yelled, crying, Jon just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jackie asked, sniffling.

"BOO!" Yelled John Cena, as he jumped out from behing the curtain, scaring the shit out of Jackie.

"JC!! You asshole! You fucking scared me!!! now you go out there and win your match." Jackie said, giving him a hug.

"No Prob Jakks, and Torrie's meeting me at the curtian, I'll tell her to meet you guys here." John said, running off.

Yeah, the match went off great, and John won, of course,

END OF CHAPTER1

tell me what you think, praise or critisize, whatever,just review.


	2. PLEASE READ THIS PAGE!

This is not really a chapter, this is just thanking all of the people who reviewed my stories, revolution, and an unlikley match, you guys rock!

Thanks to...

huntersgirl who reviewed Revolution-Chapter 4

huntersgirl's review: aw so romantic:D

huntersgirl again, who reviewed chapter 1 of an unlikely match, she writes:

aw, so sweet:D

RKM and RKO for reviewing chapter four of revolution, RKM and RKO writes:

Yea! Lita and Batista! This is so awesome, write more please please please. I will go crazy if you don't. I loved your story. Please Finish

RKM and RKO once again for reviewing Chapter 3 of revolution, RKM and RKO writes:

It's awesome come on. Batista and Lita who would have thought. Randy and Stacy I'm a little iffy but whatever as long as you don't put Trish with Randy in this story I'll be fine. Thank you didn't! It's awesome I love see Evolution lose. "What are we gonna do with Triple H? Let's live him in a ditch next time ok guys." I'm just talking but that was great keep it up Peace Out.

RKM and RKO yet again, writes:  
Ok please write more! It's interesting but I want to read more if you know what I mean. It's interesting so please write more Thanks Peace Out! for Chapter 2 of Revolution

johncenagirl who reviewed chapter 1 for an unlikely match. johncenagirl wrote:  
wwo grerat start

johncenagirl yet again for reviewing chapter 4 of revolution, she writes...

wow so brill keep up the good work plz update asap

johncenagirl, wrote wow great chapter keep up the good work for chapter 3 of revolution

johncenagirl yet again wrote wow what a great chapter god this is getting brill plz check out my stories and tell me what you think anyways plz update asap. well, johncenagirl, your stories are the best, i've read them all!(written for ch.2 of revolution)

again, johncenagirl for reviewing chapter 1 of revolution, she writes, wow great start more soon i love randy and stacy they are so cool together

abril4 for reviewing revolution,chapter 3. abril4 wrote...  
Like this, probably because you paired Batista with Lita. I find that paring interesting, not a lot of people pair the big guy with anyone. This should be intersting.

Ana Michelle is recognised on this list for reviewing chapter 3 or revolution, she wrote great story! please continue!

All of the mentioned, are now what i like to call fan favs, the 5 readers that reviewed my stories will get previews for the next 3 chapters of both of my stories, and hey, if you review, you get rewarded.

Thanks a million,

Luv

Jessica(Justin)

Viva La raza!!

m/word lifem/


	3. Clubbin,karaoke, and fights

I Own Nothing.

Everybody was at tle club, Jackie, Jon, Torrie, John, Rey and Eddie were at a table drinking until the dance contest started and Jackie and Torrie dragged Jon and John to the dance floor. Eddie and Rey were talking until Eddie saw a big bowl of peanuts on the counter,

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! PEANUTS!! he yelled, grabbed them,running into a corner, nibbling on each one like a rat. While he left, Rey thought of a brilliant plan, he laughed an evil laugh as he walked over to the dj, to sign up John (Cena) to sing, Hilary Duff's Fly. He laughed, thinking about John, the all time playa, pimped out championship belts, rap style, disses, singing a pop song. The dj announced the dance contest winners Joy Giovanni and The Big Show(LOL).

"And next up on karaokee, singing Hilary Duff's Fly, John Cena!!" The dj announced, as all the WWE superstars laughed, and started clapping, John noticed that Rey was laughing the most, and threw a book at his head. He refused to sing it, until Torrie had a little one on one talk with him, he then gladly sang the song perfectly:

Any moment, everything can change.  
Feel the wind on your shoulders.   
For a minute, all the world can wait.  
Let go of your yesterday.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control? 

Chorus:  
Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine.  
Forget about the reasons why you can in life.  
And start to try  
'Cause it's your time  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else.  
Find a dream you can follow.  
Reach for somthing when there's nothing left.  
And the world's feelin hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing  
And take control?

Repeat Chorus:

And when your down and feel alone  
Just want to run away-ay-ay.  
Trust yourself  
And don't give up.  
You know you better than anyone else.

Any moment, everything can change.  
Feel the wind on your shoulders.  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of yesterday

Chorus

After he sung it, the 6 of them decided to go back to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL:

"Hey Jon, do you mind if I room with you tonight?" Jackie asked, as they walked into the hotel, Eddie and Rey already went up to the room that they were aharing with Booker T and Rob Van Dam and John and Torrie already ran up to thiers.

"Of course not, but Isn't all of your stuff in Charlie's room?" Jon asked, as they walked into the elevator.

"Crappers, it is too, Dammit, but man, Hey, can you Um, come with me to get it all, in case all hole starts something?" Jackie asked, as she pressed the button for floor number 5, where Charlie's room was.

"No prob." Jon said, passionatly kissing Jackie on the lips, they broke away from the kiss when they heard the ding, signalling that they were at the floor. As they walked out of the elevator, they bumped right into two very unexpected guests.

"Charlie, Dawn, where's all my stuff?" Jacke asked, glaring at the two.

"Oh, all that garbage, It's all in te hallway waiting for you." Dawn said, smirking.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Jackie yelled, slapping Dawn across the face with all her might.

"You Fucking Whore! What do you think you're doing?" Charlie yelled, getting in her face.

"This!" She yelled, kicking him in the crotch, causing him to fall onto his knees.

"You little bitch!" Charlie yelled, getting up, preparing to slap her.

"Don't you ever call Jackie a bitch, or even try to lay a finger on her, Ass Hole!" Jon said, punching Charlie straight in the nose.

Jackie and Jon then got her stuff and went to thier hotel room, and watched cartoons all night, until they finally decided to go to bed at 2:00 in the morning, they had a flight to New Orleans, Louisianna, Heidenreich's hometown at 7:30 in the morning.

Next Chapter will be everybody at Heidenreich's house, and you'l get to meet his family

Mom-Jane

Dad-Jack

Brothers-Justin,Jordan

Sister-Jayleen

(dont't know the names of all of his family, srry)

Well, you'll meet them all in the next chapter.


	4. movies,pizza and nervousness

I Own Nothing.

Jon and Jackie were in Jon's living room at Jon's house, awaiting the arrival of his parents, Jack and Jane, his twin brothers, Justin and Jordan and his sister Jayleen.

"Jackie, don't worry, as long as I love you, there's nothing they can do to break us up." Jon said, as he looked over at Jackie, who was sitting on the couch beside him, with a nervous look on her face.

"I Know, it's just that, when I met Charlie's parents and siblings, they didn't except me for 3 months." Jackie said, followed by a sigh.

"Dude, don't worry, okay, they're here now." Jon said, kissing Jackie passionately on the lips, as the doorbell rang. He went to answer it.

"Hey Johnny boy, how you been doing?" Jon's father, Jack Heidenreich asked him,as they all walked into his house.

"I've been good, mom, Dad, Jordan, Justin, Jayleen, this is Jackie." Jon said, introducing his family to his lovely girlfriend.

"Hi Jackie, Jon told us so much about you, You seem very interesting." Jon's mom, Jane said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks, and Jon told me a lot about you guys, now you seem very interesting." Jackie said, as she shook hands with the rest of Jon's family.

"Hey guys, I got something for you." Jon said, pulling out 5 front row seat tickets and 5 backstage passes to Smackdown!"

"Jon! You lil shit! You rock! And so do you Jackie, I'm your number one fan ever!" Jayleen said, hugging each of them.

"No Problem." Jackie said, hugging her back, and signing her wwe t-shirt.

"WOW! Thanks Jackie!" Jayleen said, hugging her again.

"Okay, so what do you guys all wanna do?" Jon asked, as they all sat down in the living room.

"Can we order pizza?" Justin and Jordan asked at the same time.

"Yeah, sure, what kind do you want?" Jon asked as everybody except for Jackie and Jayleen said pepperoni, they both said Hawaiian at the exactly same time.

Half an hour, the pizza arrived and they all ate.

"I'm bored!" Justin yelled.

"Yeah, wanna go rent some movies?" Jon suggested, as everybody agreed.

They rented the following movies:

DODGEBALL: THE TRUE UNDERDOG STORY

NAPOLEON DYNAMITE

THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW

DAWN OF THE DEAD

ANCHORMAN

HAROLD AND KUMAR GO TO WHITE CASTLE

HARRY POTTER AND THE PRIZONER OF AZKABAN

GARFIELD THE MOVIE

SHREK 2

SHREK 1

SCOOBY DOO 1&2

After they watched all of the movies, Jon's family decided to go. It was just Jackie and Jon in the house and suddenly a devilish smile spread across Jon's face, he started to tickle Jackie.

"Ow, John HaHa, Stop, HAhAhaaa, what do you want from me? I'll do anything! Just stop HaHa tickeling Hahahahahaaa me." Jackie said, Jon then stopped.

"Anything?" Jon asked.

"Anything." Jackie replied.

"Okay, then you said anything, Hmm, How bout we go upstairs to the bedroom?" Jon said, with a devilish smile on his face.

"I get it, let's go." Jackie said, as they went up to his bedroom and… played the piano.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. skinny dipping

I own nothing.

Jackie awoke to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She looked to the left of her and saw Jon and smiled, she saw how he was sleeping, with his thumb in his mouth, she giggled, and grabbed her camera from her bag, and took a picture, laughing rather loud, causing Jon to wake up.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked, getting up.

"Um, nothing, So, what are we doing today?" Jackie asked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I Dunno, wanna go down to the arena and work out for the match tonight?" Jon asked, kissing her back.

"Sure, Let's go get some breakfast first, I'm hungry." Jackie replied, kissing him back.

"Okay, let's get dressed and then we'll go to IHOP." Jon said, as the two got off of the bed.

"Yup, no problem." Jackie said, grabbing her outfit from her bag, skipping into the bathroom.

Jon just got dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans, white and red sneakers, and a black sweater.

Jackie came out 5 minutes later wearing a tight pair of jeans, and a pink sweater, along with her pink and white sneakers.

At IHOP, the two were sitting at a table, awaiting for their pancakes to arrive, while spinning around in the spinny chairs.

5 minutes later the pancakes came and Jackie got SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hyper off of them that she said like a kazillion words in like 10 seconds, and believe it or not, Jon could understand her.

20 minutes later the two were in Jon's blue mustang, heading for the arena.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

Smackdown started, and a video aired, advertising the intergender tag team match.

The cameras then zoomed to Charlie and Dawn talking.

"You know what Charlie, this is so unfair, Heidenreich hits you in the head with a chair and now we have to wrestle them." Dawn said, putting on her elbow pads.

"I know what you mean." Charlie said, putting on his knee pads. The camera then zoomed in on Heidenreich and Jackie, who were just arriving at the arena.

THE MATCH:

Charlie and Dawn were already in the ring, Dawn trembling with fear. Heidenreich's music started, and Heidenreich, with Jackie on his back, appeared, getting a huge ovation.

"And their opponents, From Cleveland, Ohio, Miss Jackie, and New Orleans, Louisianna's own, HEIDENREICH!" Tony Chimel announced, as the two came down to the ring, giving all Jon's family hugs, along with shaking the hands of fans on the way down.

Charlie and Jon started off the match with a grapple, until Charlie kneed Jon in the gut, allowing him to DDT Jon, he did it and he walked over to Jackie with a smirk on his face, but behind his back, Jon just recovered and rolled him up. He got the 2 count. Charlie then ran and tagged in Dawn, Jon tagged in Jackie as well, Jackie speared Dawn to the ground and started smashing her head onto the mat. Just as planned, Jon was going to enter the ring, but the ref stopped him. While that was going on, Jackie went and grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and hit Dawn with it, the ref heard the bang and Jackie threw the chair at Charlie, who caught it, and Jackie pulled a little trick out of the Eddie Guerrero play book. While the ref was yelling at Charlie, Jackie rolled Dawn up for the pin, just as the ref turned around. He then started counting.

"1!  
2!

3" The ref yelled, as Jackie won the match for her team.

Jon and Jackie then left the ring, smiling and shaking the hands of fans on the way.

"Ole, Ese, I knew you two could do it, and you even pulled a trick from the Eddie Guerrero book, that was so Sweet!" Eddie said, as he, along with John, Torrie and Rey.

"What did you want me to do? I was in a helpless predicamite." Jackie said, giggling.

"Sure were, you what you two doin later, goin clubbin, just chillin at JJ's house?" John asked, adjusting his knee pads, his match was next. Torrie was just playing with John's spinny bely.

"We're heading over to my place, but we gotta watch you kick Rene Dupree's ass dude." Jon said, taking off his knee pads.

"Cool, well my match is up, Tor, I need my belt back." John said, as Torrie put the belt around John's waist, spinning it for the last time.

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH John won the match.

JON'S HOUSE:

Jackie and Jon were cuddled up n his couch, watching cartoons, until the phone rang.

"Hello, yeah, okay, so tomorrow, yup, no problem, thanks, Bye." Jon kept relaying to the person on the other line.

"Well, that was Vinne Mac, at Royal Rumble, he wants me and you to face Charlie and Dawn in an intergender tag team tlc match." Jon explained, as he hung up his cordless phone.

"YES! I get my hands on her again, and I get to use chairs, Yeah, this is so cool." Jackie beamed in excitement, jumping up and down on the couch.

"Dude, I think you're a little over reacting." Jon said, as Jackie sat on his lap.

"Oh Come on, you know your excited too." Jackie said, wrapping her arms around Jon's neck.

"Oh trust me, I am." Jon replied, kissing Jackie passionately on the lips, which she gladly returned.

"Oh, there's wayyy more where that came from." Jackie said, with a devilish smile on her face.

"I like the sound of that." Jon said, wriggling his eyebrows, catching her in a passionate kiss.

"Wanna go swimming?" Jon asked, as he broke away from the kiss.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, it's winter." Jackie said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but it's and indoor pool." Jon explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I understand, okay, let's go." Jackie said, getting up.

Yeah, they went swimming, but not just any swimming, they went skinny dipping.

I don't know what the next chapter will be, I just know it will be good.


	6. intergender champs and broken ribs

An Unlikely Match

I Own Nothing.

The intergender tag team title TLC match.

There were tables, ladders and chairs all around the ring and the title belts were hanging high above the ring, which only a 25 foot high ladder can reach.

"Ladies and gentleman, this match is a intergender tlc match for the Intergender Tag Team championships, introducing first, the Team of Miss Jackie and Heidenreich!" Howard Finkel announced as the two fan favorites came walking down to the ring.

"And they're opponents, The team of Charlie Haas and Dawn Marie!" He announced one more time, as the two heels (bad guys) came down to the ring with worried looks on their faces.

Right away Jon and Charlie went after each other, as did Jackie and Dawn.

Jon punched Charlie in the gut, followed by a bulldog. As for Jackie and Dawn, Jackie already had Dawn cut open by a steel chair, 20 straight shots to the head.

Charlie then gave Jon a clothesline hit him over the head with a steel chair.

He then set up a table in the ring, and picked up Jackie, he powerbombed her through the table, knocking her out. He then started climbing up the ladder, but Jon miraculously recovered and pushed him off. He then powerslammed him into another table, causing him to bleed from the head.

Dawn then got up and hit Jon over then head with a steel chair. She then started to climb up the ladder, but out of no where, a bloddy Jackie recovered and pushed her off the ladder and viciously slammed her head , causing her to bleed from the top of her head.

She then saw that Charlie, and Dawn were unconscious, so she had an advantage, she started to climb up the ladder, with Jon watching. She reached the top and grabbed the title belts, winning the match for her and Jon.

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE INTERGENDER TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, Miss Jackie and Heidenreich!" Howard Finkle announced, as both Jackie and Jon held they're new title belts high in the air.

They then went to the backstage area, where they were greeted by John and Torrie Cena.

"Oh My Total Gosh, Jackie, you did it! You so kicked Dawn's ass! And Jon! Man, you really showed Charlie." Torrie yelled, running up to her two friends.

"Thanks Tor, but we gotta go to the trainers, I think that powerbomb broke something." Jackie said, as the two walked off.

"Jackie, You should take it easy, that power bomb broke two of your ribs, and as for Jon, you have a slight concussion." The head trainer, Chris told them as he inspected the two new champions.

"Okay, thanks Chris, we're gonna go get cleaned up now." Jon said, hopping off of the examination table, followed by Jon.

"Hey, playas, I need to know something, do you have any injuries?" Theodore Long asked them, as he spotted then walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, I have two broken ribs and Jon has a slight concussion." Jackie replied, adjusting her title belt on her shoulder.

"Okay, you guys can have 2 weeks off to get rid of your injuries, So, I'll see you in Dayton, Ohio when you guys come back then?" Teddy asked, as the three started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, and Thanks Mr. Long." Jon said, shaking his hand, which Jackie did also.

"No problem, oh hey, Josh Matthews wants to do an interview with you.." Teddy said, one more time.

"Okay, thanks again, Mr. Long." Jon said, as the two walked over to where Josh Matthews was standing.

"Miss Jackie, Heidenreich, the whole crowd and locker room wants to know one answer, How are you guys feeling after competing in a tlc match?" Josh asked, as he handed the microphone over to Jon.

"Josh, don't worry, I'm not going to attack you, but we feel great, It's just that I have a slight concussion and Jackie broke two of her ribs when Charlie Ass powerbombed her through the table." Jon explained, handing the microphone over to Josh.

"Miss Jackie, is there anything that you wanted to say to Dawn Marie and Charlie Haas?" Josh asked her, as he handed her the mic.

"Yes, there is, Dawn, Charlie, look what you did to us, you injured us, Hell, Charlie you powerbombed an innocent woman through a table, you broke to of my ribs, Dawn, you gave Heidenreich a concussion, and Dawn, Charlie, we're gonna be out for 2 weeks, and when we come back, in Dayton, Ohio, you're gonna find out that payback is a bitch." Jackie said, as She and Jon walked off, as the next match started.

"Jakks, who's house are we gonna stay at? Mine, in New Orleans, or you'rs in Cleveland?" Jon asked, as he started wiping the blood off his face with a towel.

"We may as well go to mine, since we're just gonna fly over to Dayton, which is like in the same State as Cleveland, it just makes more sence." Jackie explained, wiping the blood off of her face also.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, so, after we get changed, you wanna go to the hotel?" Jon asked, as he put on a sweater.

"Yeah, sure." Jackie simply replied, pulling a t- shirt over her taped up ribs.

"Okay, hey, let's go get a movie and some McDonald's on our way there, I'm hungry and there's nothing to do at the hotel." Jon suggested, putting on a pair of jeans.

"Great idea." Jackie replies, pulling on her jeans also.

"Ya ready?" Jon asked, as he stood up, after putting on his shoes and jacket, knowing that it was the middle of winter.

"Yeah, I just need to get on my jacket." Jackie said, as she quickly put on her jacket.

"Okay, let's go." Jon said, grabbing Jackie's hand, as the two walked out of their dressing room, out the door.

At the hotel, Jon and Jackie were sitting on the bed, eating their McDonald's while watching a bunch of wrestling dvds. They were in the middle of watching "Cheating death, stealing life: the Eddie Guerrero story" When there was a knock on the door. Jackie got up to answer it, revealing Charlie, standing there, with a sadistic look on his face.

"Charlie, what the hell do you want?" Jackie asked, the second Jon heard the name Charlie, he jumped up and went to the door.

"I just wanted to congradulate you on your win, and sorry about you ribs, so, how are they?" Charlie asked, mocking Jackie.

"Shut Up, Asshole." Jon said, punching him straight in the nose.

The two then went back to watching dvds and eating their McDonald's.

After the movie ended, Jon asked Jackie,

"Jackie, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." Jackie replied, sitting up.

"Okay, I know we've only been dating for a month, but I just love you that much, In other words, Will you marry me?" Jon asked, getting down on one knee, opening a small black box, revealing a 25karat diamond engagement ring.

"Oh God, Yes I will marry you!" Jackie screeched, as Jon slipped the ring onto her finger, making her cry tears of joy as he caught her in a breathtaking, passionate kiss.

Then, they decided to go to bed, after they watched "the rise and fall of ecw" whenever it showed Dawn Marie, Jackie would clench her fists.

But yeah, after they watched the dvd, the two soon fell asleep, their arms and legs wrapped around each other.


End file.
